robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrflimflam
"BOOP" -A phrase that Albert says whenever he's about to touch something in game out of fear. mrflimflam (aka Flamingo, AlbertsStuff, Cleetus or Albert) is a YouTuber and myth hunter that gained fame from creating Roblox content on YouTube. His primary YouTube channel, Flamingo, has over 4 million subscribers. As well other content, Albert currently hosts a video series in which he investigates the myth hunting genre on Roblox. While there is no real title for this video series, he frequently uses the term "Dark Side of Roblox" in reference to his myth hunting. Overview Albert himself is not a myth, but has solid ties and relations with multiple myths including, but not limited to: Chuck_Lloyd, G0Z,The Cole Family, RUST_010, The Cult Family, AkaManah, Jewk, Orenen, MrRealism, Ulifer, ValleyOfSaints, SaintDasXII, AloneTraveler, and Grocery Gang, etc. History TBA Game(s) mansion (private) nfl sucks roblox PLZ LISTEN TO ME BAN NFL(private) Behavior He is most noted for having troll-like behavior or act childish and rarely ever acts mature in myth situations, often doing goofy voices. He also often makes alternate accounts so he is not stalked or harassed in-game, but usually has to keep making alternate accounts due to Albert exposing his own account by using them in his videos, such as ihatemyson which he used to investigate RUST_010 before switching to his main, mrflimflam. While recording meetings with myths on camera, Albert investigates myths with somewhat respect. Because of his large following and his status as a popular YouTuber, he tries to avoid crowds and annoyances. Due to this, he usually goes into private servers or meets up with the myths he interacts with the server locked. Albert has opened up to his fans on twitter that he had depression before. Controversy/Drama Albert is often criticized for his immature behavior in serious situations. He is also said to inadvertently make myths' stories revolve around him, most likely to gain more popularity/keep relevance by grabbing his attention; examples include RUST_010 and G0Z(although RUST's games were already about him in the first place so RUST may not count as much). External Links Flamingo's YouTube Channel (newer main channel) AlbertStuff's YouTube Channel (older channel, abandoned) Mrflimflam's Roblox Profile (current main account) Ihatemyson's Roblox Profile (alternate account used to hunt myths before he started to switch to his main account) Albertsstuff Wiki Flamingo's Wikitubia page Albert‘s Twitter Account Trivia * Albert is currently friends with multiple popular myths that he featured videos on. * Albert was uninvited with Speedy from Masqueraze's Masquerade and were replaced with G0Z and MartinCult. ** This is partially because of how disruptive Albert was being. * Albert often gives massive popularity to whoever he hunts or is associated with, such as: RUST_010, MrRealism, G0Z, Morgenne, Kazdam, etc. * Albert himself is not a myth, but has solid ties and relations with multiple myths including Chuck_Lloyd, G0Z and his assistants, The Cole Family, RUST_010, The Cult. family, Jewk, Orenen, MrRealism, Ulifer, ValleyOfSaints, SaintDasXII, and AloneTraveler, etc. * He made two joke myths called "Demonboy8929381" and "G0RNX". Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Myth Hunters Category:Controversial Users Category:YouTubers Category:DrMach Category:Roblox's Myths Category:G0Z Category:Robloxian Myth Hunters Category:Needs Fixing